Who's the best?
by Demberway
Summary: A friendly rivalry between friends is always lots of fun. Chase was a good example of that, thought Zuma. But sometimes games can lead to something else. "Just you watch, I'm gonna beat you one day!"


He was tired of losing to those two all the time, specially him. Skye sure was great at games, both would always play together whenever they felt like it and it created a friendly routine of testing who was the best at certain games. But with Chase was different. That pup gets the worst of him when it gets rough. Even though they get along well when the other pups are around, Zuma and Chase get pretty competitive sometimes.

It was not a thing of just the classic game of Pup Pup Boogie, which was the most common one, but in any single thing that has a winner: races, soccer, ball chasing, tug of war, pup fu. One time Ryder had to intervene when they decided it was a good idea to have a diving contest from the cliff where the Lookout is located. Plus, Chase was not particularly skilled, but he sure lets you know when he beat you at something. That part bugged Zuma the most, as the Shepherd likes to give him names. Nothing too harsh, but annoying nonetheless.

Skye had the higher score in Pup Pup Boogie, that was the mark the Lab had to surpass in order to prove himself that he could be the best. It, of course, being an excuse to challenge Chase the moment he sees him pass by. He had been constant in his training, any free time he had was spent in front of the big screen and shredding the play mat. He was almost there that afternoon, Rocky and Marshall had been picked for a mission and were off with Ryder, leaving Skye and Rubble to doze off, Chase nowhere to be seen, and Zuma with his game.

Four minutes into the game, the song was about to end. The water pup had made sure to hit every single move on the screen, had timed all the extra point so it would mark the precious five stars and had completed the third tail spin in a row. There was only one left, a pretty complicated series of moves and jumps with a final tail spin as a grand finale. He made it! The name Zuma was finally on top of all the others on the score table. But he knew it was only the first step for the real challenge. Pup Pup Boogie is a one on one game, beating the computer was a piece of cake, defeating a real pup was the real deal.

"Well done." A voice came from the outside. It was him. "Skye's gonna be so pissed."

'Perfect timing.', thought the Lab.

"Just take a look! Three thousand points ahead! No one's gonna get pass that!"

"And yet still can't beat me, Zuma.", mocked Chase, to which the pup was quick to reply.

"Saved by the bell last time, dude." It happens all the time, they get interrupted just at the end of every game. Be it missions, interruptions, Marshall tripping over anything. Last time was a rescue which didn't even need neither of them. Unluckily for Zuma, the only time they managed to finish a match he lost, and of course Chase wouldn't forget about that. "But I can totally destroy you anytime if you want."

"Oh, how cute. You think you have a chance against me." He doesn't mean it, but Chase can sound like a brat at times like these. And this was the worst. Zuma couldn't stand being called cute, not even by humans. It felt like being minimized to just a pretty pet taken by the leash. Being called that by Chase was not pleasant. Not even a bit.

"Quit calling me cute! you are the one who doesn't stand a chance!", stated the Lab, getting in attack position.

"Oh yeah? Wanna take this outside?", addressed the police pup, giving low growls in reply.

"Get your tail here so I can beat it!"

Just as quick as this answer, both pups were ready in their respective play mats in front of the screen. Just one song, the one Zuma was playing just before Chase came in on expert mode. The Shepherd was clueless of the great effort the Lab put on this challenge, but not for that he was less excited, as he too looks forward to play games with him whenever they find something new to test out. That day though he felt really pumped up for some reason.

"Remember, no cheating, no jokes and no nicknames!"

"Can I say one before we start?", said Chase.

"No!"

The temporizer started with a bark command. Three, two, one, go! The song played basic moves during the intro, only to be followed by the complicated sequence of nearly professional dance moves, for pups, of course, of the riff. The taps echoed the building, the music was fitting for the match, the little chicken on the screen dancing was unsettling, though it didn't matter, as neither pup was paying it attention. The first half ended with the second tail spin, with both pups landing gracefully on the mats again.

'You're doomed, dude. There's no way you can out me in this song.', thought Zuma, taking a quick glance at the dancing Shepherd. 'Just you watch.'

Much to Zuma's surprise, Chase was showing a bright full smile when he looked over to him. The Lab wondered if he was just excited for their contest or he was happy to be playing with him. That second thought came back and forth like a pendulum in his head for a second, which was enough for him to finally trip over a paw to reintegrate again on the board. He had missed the first set of points.

"You ok over there?", asked Chase playfully.

"All good.", he replied, "Better watch your step."

"What do you mean?"

Just then the screen showed a double-tap key that came out of the blue, now both had missed one thousand points each.

"That!" exclaimed Zuma, laughing while continuing the game, to which Chase also laughed. This lasted for quite a while. In the end, Zuma found himself enjoying playing with him way more than he originally thought, as they were always on each other's tails to think of that. Just when he was getting comfortable…

"I'm glad.", spoke Chase.

"Of what?"

"That you asked me to play with you."

There is a lapse of time of a fraction of second when you feel that sensation in your chest, the one which feels neither good or bad, but definitely gets your heart racing. Zuma sure didn't expect to get that sensation from Chase, out of anyone. Soon his cheeks were painted in a bright red by the time he realized he didn't know what to answer. Due to the circumstances Chase couldn't perceive the awkward silence that his innocent statement had created, but the pup next to him surely did, as he was trying to process his previous thoughts with this new sensation brought by said statement.

His paws moved in auto pilot, muscular memory for playing that game too much. Locked in his own thoughts, the Lab couldn't react fast enough when the fourth and final tail spin came in. In his trance he attempted to get in position, but failed at it. Chase didn't even see Zuma when the latter knocked him to the floor. Causalities love cliches. The Labrador would have done good on remembering that, as he now was nose to nose with his friend lying on the play mat. Now was a good moment to be interrupted, he thought. The chick on the screen was not happy. That didn't last long though, Zuma got off just as soon as he saw the amber eyes too close to him. Chase continued lying there with the situation being repeated in his mind for better understanding. 'Does that count as cheating?'

The silence broke when the screen announced the draw.

"Ow, not fair. I had it on the bag!", exclaimed Chase.

"T-Too bad, dude.", answered Zuma, still in his predicament, when he felt Chase putting a paw in his shoulder.

"Guess it means we'll need another game some other day.", said the Shepherd with a bright smile, only intensifying the conflict for his friend.

When Zuma couldn't do anything other than nodding, Chase walked off, but just before exiting the room, the water pup heard him say something under his breath.

"Cute."

It didn't bother him this time, for some reason.


End file.
